Aburrirse será lo último que harán
by blue kirito
Summary: -No estoy segura de que las mujeres sean lo mío. -¿Cómo sabes si nunca lo has intentado? Tu madrastra siempre puede darte una respuesta. Gyokuen x Kougyoku


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-No estoy segura de que las mujeres sean lo mío.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes si nunca lo has intentado?**

 **Tu madrastra siempre puede darte una respuesta.**

 **Gyokuen x Kougyoku**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Aburrirse será lo último que harán.**

 **.**

Kougyoku entra en su cuarto y se tira frustrada al lecho.

« _-Judal-chan es un patán. ¿Qué importa si no tengo pareja o experiencia sexual? No es lo más importante_. _Está de un odioso desde que Aladdin-chan se volvió su amante. Que mala suerte, si me lo hubiese propuesto_ _sería mi novio. Si claro, ¿a quién engaño? Por culpa del idiota de Sinbad los chicos me dan pánico. Pueden ser mis amigos pero no llegaremos más lejos. Me aterra eso que ocultan en el pantalón. Soy tan ridícula y tonta_. _Si Judal-chan me escuchara se burlaría. Ni muerta me dejaría en paz. Morgiana tiene tanta suerte, anda con Hakuryuu sin problemas,_ _pobre Alibaba-chan debe estar destrozado. Y libre pero aún a el le tengo miedo._ »

Toc toc.

-Adelante-con la voz quebrada.

Gyokuen se adentró, cerrando tras de si y tomando asiento en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede mí pequeña Kougyoku?

-Nada.

-Vamos, somos familia. En mi puedes confiar.

-Me voy a quedar sola para siempre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-B-bueno. Como sabes Sinbad me utilizó, quería que me casara con él para fusionar las empresas Kou y Sindria. Es culpa suya que me sea imposible confiar en los hombres otra vez.

-Ya veo. Bueno, si es así podrías elegir a otra chica. Eres muy bonita, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien.

-¡¿Eh?! P-pero sería muy raro.

-No es común es verdad. Pero fuera de eso me parece normal.

-No creo que sea opción para alguien como yo. No me atraen las mujeres.

-¿Has tenido intimidad con una?

-En realidad yo...

-Solo son suposiciones.

-Mmm pues no es como que adquirir experiencia de ese tipo sea muy sencillo. Mis únicos conocidos son hombres. Y Morgiana pero ya tiene pareja. Además no estoy tan desesperada.

-¿Y por qué no pruebas conmigo?

-¿Uh? Es una broma, ¿cierto?

-No. Es un tema bastante delicado. Estamos hablando de tu sexualidad. ¿En que ámbito si no se es más vulnerable?

La pelirroja se sonrojó sin saber que decir o como tomarse la propuesta. Al notar que no llegarían a nada Gyokuen le cogió del mentón para unir sus labios. No fue sutil y delicada, sino todo lo contrario, mostrando ese maravilloso carácter de mujer madura. Adentró su lengua en la pequeña cavidad y la recorrió con entero cinismo y maldad, como si fuera otra persona y no la madrastra que por las noches le ofrece una humeante tasa de chocolate caliente. La joven cierra los ojos con fuerza y apoya las palmas en el colchón, todo le da vueltas, de no hacerlo teme colapsar. Si pudiese ver el rostro de Gyokuen vería mucho gozo, disfruta de tenerle a su merced, se regocija de cada suspiro que se ahoga y quiere más de ellos. Es así como sus manos se desplazan hábilmente por la silueta más pequeña, hasta centrar sus esfuerzos en los suaves y generosos pechos, apresándoles con fuerza.

-Mmmungh...

Gyokuen los masajea al tiempo que le abre la camisa, lentamente, botón a botón. No la retira del todo pero deja a ese par de bellezas en libertad y le acaricia directamente, sin más estorbos de por medio. El rostro de Kougyoku está encendido a su máxima capacidad pero no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por alejarla. Que una mujer haga estallar cada una de sus terminales nerviosas es fantástico. Su madrastra sabe lo que quiere y como tomarlo, no como el idiota de Sinbad que lo intentó una sola vez para recibir tremendo puñetazo en el estómago. La zona más sensible de su seno ha cobrado firmeza, Gyokuen se desplaza de estos a su vientre y ejerce presión hasta recostarle. Segundos más tarde la traviesa mano se adentra en la falda e invade su intimidad.

-¡Uaaaahg!

Las piernas de Kougyoku se cierran con ahínco, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos ahora abiertos al máximo. Una corriente eléctrica recorre desde la punta de sus pies hasta el cerebro, aquel que no procesa otra cosa que no sea placer.

« _-¿Así es como se siente? ¿Me lo he perdido todo este tiempo? ¿O es_ _especial porque las caricias vienen de alguien que admiro tanto?_ _Gyokuen no ha necesitado la ayuda de nadie para salir adelante. Incluso mis hermanos la respetan y..._ »

-¡Aaaanh!

La de orbes escarlata arqueó la espalda y dejó en libertad algo cálido de agradable textura y que le hizo cosquillas al bajar por los muslos y perderse en algún lugar de la sábana.

-Ah ah ahhhh.

Intenta normalizar la respiración mientras su madrastra le contempla de lo más divertida.

-Bueno mi pequeña Kougyoku, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Me retiro.

Se levantó con elegancia rumbo a la puerta. Cogió el picaporte y lo giró sin dedicarle una sola mirada.

-Aún no sé si me ah gustan o no los chicos o las chicas pero...-se ruborizó con intensidad-si eres tu no me incomoda en lo absoluto.

-¿Crees que gastaría mis habilidades en una mocosa?

-Ahora lo soy porque no tengo experiencia. Pero un día seré mucho mejor que tu-declaró decidida.

-Entonces tendré que darte las armas. No me molesta repetir de vez en cuando.

La mujer se fué, la chica recordó cual peligrosa y letal es. El tipo de persona del que escaparías antes de iniciar una amistad, la que hundió en la oscuridad a la competencia comerciar y la única que hace latir su corazón como si no hubiera mañana.

« _-Je je je si piensa que soy una niña le tengo preparada una gran sorpresa_.»

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en apreciar esos dígitos que aún parecen dibujar sobre su piel, bien puede jurar que queman.

-Gyokuen...

Jamás un nombre le pareció tan digno de alabanza, como si con solo pronunciarlo le obligara a inclinarse, pero Kougyoku también tiene su orgullo, es interesante para una mujer de ese calibre. Definitivamente aburrirse será lo último que harán.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Soy más fan del yaoi porque, bueno me encanta chiquito bebé, pero al menos tenía curiosidad de un yuri XD. Y esta pareja se me hace muy asdfghdsghf. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
